After All Of That
by xshotforthesky
Summary: Eleanor is dating Josh Mathews, and he interviews Ryback. It doesn't go well, and Eleanor knows that he is trouble. Bad summary, again. *Oh God why am I doing this to myself?*. Possibly changing the story title, depending on if another chapter will be done.
1. Interviewing Ryback

**I do not own the WWE, it's far too awesome at the moment to be owned by me.  
OK so I've done a story for Josh Mathews and an original character - That I named Eleanor 'Ellie' Callaway (No relation to Mark Callaway)  
This is written in first person.  
Enjoy?**

All I had to do, was stand behind the filming crew and watch what would happen. My boyfriend, Josh Mathews was about to interview one of the WWE superstars. I had no idea who it would be, but I trusted Josh to be safe and to not say the wrong word.

"And we're on!" A director shouted behind me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Ryback!" Josh announced. He held the microphone in his hand, looking directly at the camera. He seemed calm, he had to be. This was Ryback he introduced, and I know what he's done. All the guy has done, is attack people. First off, a backstage worker in the kitchen got thrown through a table! Next, a camera man got thrown over a table! And not long ago, Ryback humiliated a local wrestler.

Ryback made an appearance, laughing. "The big guy!" He mocked.

"Ryback, many people in the WWE Universe have been saying that your actions as of late –" Josh began to ask. There go the nerves. "The things that you've been doing to individuals that –" Josh continued. Their eyes met, but it was only for a brief second. "Well you've been bullying everyone." Josh concluded.

I couldn't believe it, my boyfriend just said that! Something was telling me that he dug himself a hole, and that he was going to get beaten up. But I did not say anything, I wasn't able to. Placing my hand on my forehead, I started to mumble to myself. I mumbled 'Don't do it'.

Ryback laughed again, taking a look at Josh. "Me?" He queried. Gaining a smug look on his face, the wrestler shook his head slightly. "Bullying?" Ryback wondered.

Josh looked terrified the moment Ryback laid eyes on him, knowing that what he asked was a big mistake. He was only asking on behalf of the WWE Universe, the fans who watch this show each time it aired.

What happened next, Ryback grabbed Josh's jaw, pushing him down on to his knees. I really wanted to go over there and get Ryback off, but my feet refused to move. Helplessly, I watched him pick on someone I love. When he did let go, I knew that Ryback wasn't yet finished with Josh.

"Look at me!" Ryback instructed.

Behind the camera, I shook my head. Ryback couldn't see me; I felt safe for now. But that didn't mean he wouldn't turn his attention on me, he seemed to be the kind of guy who would hurt anyone. Moving my hair back, I watched on with fear.

Josh was still on his knees, touching his jaw due to the pain he received. He looked up at the superstar, eyes wide. But again, a strong hand clutch at his jaw. He couldn't break free, he was pleading to be released.

"I finally found a way to shut you up." Ryback stated. Pushing Josh back down to the floor, he had that evil look in his eyes. When he did walk away, my eyes shifted straight over to my boyfriend. Bless, he was shaken by what just happened. Ryback set his eyes on me, smirking. "Oh Eleanor, come here." Ryback demanded. He let out another laugh, and this time it was short.

Gulping, I stepped forward and glared at him. Silence was all I could offer, he was much bigger than me. What could Ryback possibly want with me? I worked backstage and always supported Josh.

Ryback looked down at me, reaching out his hand and touched my shoulder. "If your boyfriend asks me a stupid question like that again, I'll give him something to talk about." Ryback threatened.

I didn't give him an answer at first, I just continued to match his glare. But the look in his eyes made me change my opinion. "You know what, no." I responded. Arching my eyebrow up at him, my glare went darker. "There is no need to pick on people who don't fight, go find someone your own size!" I warned.

"Are you threatening me?" Ryback asked.

"I wasn't, but I wish I did." I answered.

Ryback growled, moving his hand so that it was around my throat. "Don't try to be a hero." Ryback advised.

"Who said I was trying to be the hero?" I wondered. I used my hands to move his big wrist away, so I could get my throat free. It worked, for only five seconds. His hand went straight back in the same place.

"Go and join him then!" Ryback hissed. With that, he pushed me over near Josh. He was just getting back on to his feet, right until I landed near his feet. Ryback turned away, laughing and leaving the area.

Josh went down on his knees, his arm going around my shoulder. "Ellie, are you OK?" Josh checked.

My eyes fixed on his face, nodding my head. "I'm fine." I insisted. One of my hands went on his upper arm, needing to relax after being pushed back. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'll live." Josh replied. I saw him look up at the filming crew, who looked away from the scene. "Are we still filming?" Josh queried.

"No, we're done." The cameraman answered.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, what happened was cruel. I couldn't believe Ryback would actually pick on a woman. He really was a bully, and I hoped justice would get him back. "Thank fuck for that." I breathed. My gaze went on Josh again, I was glad it was over. "I hope to never go through that again, it was horrible." I prayed.

"You won't, I'll make sure of it." Josh vowed.

I started to stand up, straightening my t-shirt. That was a wrap; all we had to do now was wait around. "No more filming for us, I hope." I announced.

Josh chuckled; I just knew he was standing behind me. His arms went around my waist, cuddling me from behind. "No more." Josh confirmed. He planted a kiss on my neck, resting his head on my shoulder.

I didn't mind this, I loved his touch. He towered over me, always proving how much he loved me. Maybe I have found the one, correction, I have found the one. "Good, we can hang out." I commented.

"I would love that more than anything." Josh spoke.

Slowly, I twisted round to face him. That look in his eyes made my heart melt; I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. "Joshua Mathews, I love you." I teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

Josh laughed at me, breathing in. "Eleanor Jade Callaway, I love you more." He said.

My tongue slipped back in my mouth, whenever he middle-named me… He was serious. Josh Mathews was always serious when it came down to me, which isn't a bad thing, I hope.

Our lips met, revealing a gentle kiss. My heart jumped in my chest, I loved moments like this. This relationship felt special, I didn't think we would make it this far. But we did, and we were getting stronger each day. I moved my head back, staring into a set of gorgeous eyes. The longer I stared into them, the more I drowned within them.

"Shall we get going, babe?" Josh asked me. His hand outstretched, fingers wriggling as that dashing smile of his made an appearance.

My fingers interlocked with his, my own smile popping out. "Of course." I simply said. I laughed, beginning to walk with Josh. We had the chance to finish up early for the night, after a hard time of filming. Neither of us dared to talk about it, we wanted to focus on what was currently going on.

**I can either leave it as it is, or I can add a chapter or two.  
Leaving it up to you guys, because I'm just nice like that.  
So if you liked it, feel free to leave a review.  
Maybe favourite it, and follow me?  
x**


	2. Memory Lane

**WWE is not owned by me, I just own my character Eleanor Callaway (Well not own, but I made her up.)  
A second chapter, because I wanted to.  
This is more of how they came together.  
Hopefully it's good? Yes? No? Maybe?**

Myself and Josh made it back to the hotel room, we were lying on the bed simply looking at each other. He smiled, keeping a hold of my hand. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Josh asked me.

I smiled. "Of course I do, it was the best night of my life when it happened." I answered. Thinking of it now, I never wanted to let it go.

-Flashback-

_I finished gathering everyone up to announce the matches, it was a tough job. But what made things even harder, was the fact that no one seemed to listen to me. I was just trying to make sure everyone was aware of the night. "I hate this job sometimes." I mumbled to myself._

"_If you hate it so much, then why are you still here?" A male voice asked._

_Jumping, I pivoted on my foot to the origin of the voice. With a hand on my heart, I gave out a little smile. "No, I'm just having a bad day." I insisted. Laughing off my own embarrassment, I looked down at the floor. "I can't wait for this night to end, Josh." I admitted. Lifting my head up, my eyes found Josh standing there with his arms across his chest._

"_I don't blame you." Josh stated. He took one look at me, paying attention to any detail possible. "Are you Eleanor Callaway?" He questioned._

"_Ellie." I corrected him. Not many people called me Eleanor, I preferred to be known as Ellie. "Who wants to know?" I queried._

_Josh looked confused; then he shook his head. "Oh, no I was just curious." Josh replied. A smile came on his lips, and then he breathed out. "You are beautiful in person." Josh complimented._

_Hang on, had he seen a photograph of me? Or did someone I speak to tell him all about me? Either way, it freaked me out a little. My eyebrows knitted together, my gaze stuck on the interviewer. "Have you seen me before?" I quizzed._

_Josh seemed shy, like he didn't want to answer that question. Standing up straight, he slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Only in pictures, and of course when a camera is not in the way." Josh answered._

_A simple 'yes' or 'no' answer would have done, I didn't ask for a long answer. No, I should not get mad at him. He was being friendly, which was nice. "Right." I simply spoke. I smiled, hiding my face away. "I should get back to work." I confessed. But a hand touched my wrist, it could only have been Josh. "What?" I asked._

"_I was wondering if you would like to come for a drink after tonight." Josh offered. Was he trying to ask me out? Bit of a lame way to do it, no offence of course. "If you say no, I'll understand." Josh assured me._

_Breathing out, I stared up at him whilst thinking of a fast decision. "Sure, I have nothing better to do." I agreed. I smiled, and then took some steps back away from him. "I'll see you after the show, I'll meet you at the exit." I informed him. And that was it, I walked away with the smile stuck on my face._

_From then on, time went fast. I was in the locker room, changing into something more casual._

"_Someone has a date tonight!" A female voice cooed._

_I laughed, looking up to see Natalie Neidhart (a.k.a Natalya). "So you know then?" I asked her._

_Natalie sat down next to me, a smile on her face. "The whole locker room knows, Ellie." Natalie answered. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "We all know its Josh Mathews, he's had his eye on you for so long." Natalie reported._

"_To be honest Nattie, I've been hoping he would notice me." I confessed to her. I never told anyone, because it would go round the company quicker than anything else. I guess I was just scared of the reaction I would get out of everyone, but it seemed like everyone had something good to say._

_Natalie laughed, breathing in. "Sweetie, it's about time you two got talking. We have been teasing Josh about it since Nikki managed to get it out of him." Natalie explained._

_My eyebrow arched up, Nikki Bella? Or should I say Nicole Garcia-Colace. "Nikki does have her ways." I commented. Standing up, I relaxed a bit as I faced Natalie one last time. "I'll text you later, just to let you know how it got on." I promised._

"_Good luck, Ellie." Natalie said._

"_Thanks, Nattie." I replied. I made a quick exit from the locker room, heading straight over to the meeting point._

_A while later, I made it outside. Already, Josh was there in a black shirt and black jeans. His quilted black coat just topped off the look, which was cool. That was a better look for him, to be honest. Breathing out again, I smiled and approached him._

_Josh turned around, smiling as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Hey, I thought you had gone." Josh admitted._

_Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and laughed at him. "No, I got talking to Natalie as she was telling me some stuff." I explained. I could see Josh laugh, feeling a little better. "Shall we get going?" I asked._

"_Of course." Josh responded. Before we could even move, it started to rain. He looked up at the sky, it was dark and very beautiful. Looking back down at me, Josh chuckled a bit. "I didn't know it was going to rain." Josh said. He thought I was going to complain about it, as some people didn't like it when it rained. Understandable, I guess._

"_It's OK, I don't mind." I promised. I smiled, looking down to the ground to see the raindrops dance against the ground. Hands touched my face, causing me to look up. I didn't know what was going to happen, I just had to go with the flow._

"_I'm not sure if I'll ever get the chance to say, or do things to you." Josh started off. I felt a bit lost there, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Ellie, I hope you don't mind me doing this." He prayed._

_OK what? He was softening me up, which really wasn't necessary. My eyes were glued to his eyes, I was trying to read his expression. The next thing I knew, I felt lips press against mine as the rain continued to pour down. This didn't feel weird, which was very strange. I ended up kissing him back, I knew the truth, and it was so clear from that moment. Natalie was right, he did love me – I hoped so anyway. When he pulled his head back, I looked at him._

"_Tell the repo man, and the stars above. You're the one I love." Josh sang. I had never heard him sing before, but holy smokes he was good!_

_Laughing, I sniffled and then breathed out. "Wow, Joshua Mathews knows how to melt hearts." I teased._

"_Well Eleanor Jade Callaway stole my heart, that's for sure." Josh responded. He playfully smirked._

"_How did you know my full name?" I questioned._

"_Natalie told me." Josh answered._

_I had to get Natalie back for that, but I secretly started to thank her for the tips and passing on information. "I had a sneaky suspicion she would have." I commented. I gazed at the man in front of me, my eyebrows lifting up. "Let's go, before we catch a cold." I advised._

_Josh unzipped his quilted coat, taking it off and placing it around my shoulders. What a gentleman, I had to give him credit for that. Together, we ran to the nearest taxi in the rain. And that was the night we had our first date, and became boyfriend and girlfriend._

-Back to reality-

"Best night of my life." I repeated. I laughed a bit, snuggling up to his chest. "I love you Josh." I said.

"I love you to Ellie, more than any other woman in the world." Josh stated. He kissed me on the lips, being gentle and very careful.

I easily returned the kiss, my hands on either side of his neck. This night would probably get even better, and it certainly did. Because I saw Josh take off his shirt, revealing his chest to the world. "I say, steady on, J-Man." I teased.

"E-Girl, you know you love it." Josh insisted. He wiggled his eyebrows, damn he knew how to make me love him even more.

"Ah to hell with it!" I responded. I jumped on him, going into a more passionate state. The trouble is, I can't remember what went on because my head was clouded with so many thoughts.

**Bit long, I got carried away *Oh God, I had an overload*.  
So the next chapter will be up soon, when I've written it.  
If you liked it, leave a review and hit that favourite button of mine - Favourite.  
(God, that was terrible-_-)  
Also, follow me if you want to see more stories from me!(:  
x**


	3. What Happened After That Night

**The character of Eleanor Callaway belongs to me, but any other people is not my creation.  
So I've done a little time jump, by only two weeks because I could.  
I hope you like this chapter.**

Two weeks after a passionate night with Josh, I started to question myself with one thing. Was I pregnant? My stomach had not felt right for a while, I tried to convince myself that it was nothing – but it was clearly something. Josh was busy with an interview, and I was on the other side of the building. Thank God, he could not see me in this state of mind.

"Ellie?" A female voice asked.

Pushing away my confusing thoughts, I turned to face Stephanie McMahon. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something." I responded. That was the truth, but I could not say what it was to Stephanie McMahon. She would probably react badly, but I couldn't give evidence of what I was thinking.

"Oh, right." Stephanie commented. She didn't question me, which was a first. "I wanted to see you anyway, I have a job offer for you." Stephanie informed me.

Whoa, what? A job offer? I felt like this wasn't going to go so well. "What job?" I quizzed. I folded my arms across my chest, wondering what she planned to do to me.

"How would you feel about becoming an official?" Stephanie asked.

I froze, unsure of what to say at first. Me being an official? Placing a hand on my forehead, I really had to discover if I was expecting a baby or not. "I never saw that coming." I admitted. Giving out a half smile, I looked at Stephanie – I had to be honest with her. "But I think I'm pregnant, it may not be a good idea." I informed her.

It was her turn to look stunned, she sighed. "You need to find out, and then I need you to come and see me in the office." Stephanie stated. She walked away, leaving me alone in the corridor.

Looking behind me, I was checking to see if anyone else heard that. But no, it was completely silent further down the corridor. It was now or never, I needed to get my life sorted. Walking down the hallway, I started to text Natalie because I was so scared:

**Nattie, honey I need you to see me – I'm terrified :'( x**

Sending that message, I went to see Doctor Sampson who was just about to make an exit. "Doctor Sampson, please don't go yet!" I begged. I stopped in front of him, breathing out.

"What's up, Eleanor?" He asked me.

Looking down to the floor, I breathed in as I did my best not to cry. "I think I'm pregnant, but I'm not so sure." I confessed. Lifting my head up, I saw Doctor Sampson nod his head.

"We can find that out." Sampson insisted. He turned to see what he could find, if anyone could help it was him. "I might have a pregnancy test left." He told me. His eyes kept on browsing the shelves, fingers scanning each box that stood there.

My phone went off, so I looked at it to see Natalie reply to my message:

**Where are you Ellie? I'll come to you as soon as I can! X**

She was concerned, and I couldn't blame her. Natalie is my best friend, someone who has looked out for me since I started working here. Sighing softly, I tapped back a reply for her:

**With Doctor Sampson in the medical room x**

I sent the reply off, just in time because Doctor Sampson came back with a box in his hands. "What's that?" I wondered.

"A test." Sampson answered. Opening up the box, he pulled out a stick and held it in front of me. "Take this, do your business and we'll have to wait for three minutes." He instructed.

This was the only way of finding out the truth, I had to do this. Nodding my head, I took the stick and moved to a secluded part of the room. I did what I was told to do; I was so scared. Once I was finished, I came out with the stick and handed it to the Doctor.

"Ellie!" A female voice shouted. That was Natalie, I recognised that voice so easily.

"What's going on?" A male voice asked. That was Josh, Natalie must have asked him to come with her. Both of them needed to know the situation, but not yet. I needed confirmation.

I sat down on the black chair, biting my lower lip. "You'll find out soon." I told them both.

Natalie came to one side of me, her eyebrow arched up. "Sweetie please, I'm so worried about you!" Natalie pleaded.

Josh came to the other side of me, touching my hand. "We won't get mad, I promise you." Josh swore. He was so nice at times like this, I loved him for this.

"You could get mad." I pointed out. My eyes diverted to the floor, staring at my own two feet. The wait was killing me on the inside, but it was what Stephanie would do when I would go and see her. "I have to see Stephanie after all of this is over, I am scared." I confessed. That was true, but not the whole truth.

"What for?" Natalie wondered.

Before I could even answer, I looked over to Doctor Sampson. He looked back over at me, and gave a nod of the head. Looking between Natalie and Josh, I started to shake. "Oh God." I whispered.

Confused, Josh stood up and went over to Doctor Sampson to see what I was on about.

Natalie placed her arms around me, shushing me gently. "Don't get upset, you know we're here for you." Natalie told me.

"What?!" Josh screamed.

I couldn't look at him, no doubt he was mad at me. "He's freaking out." I whimpered. Tears streamed down my face, my head aching from all of this.

"He's not." Natalie insisted.

My head lifted up, my eyes on my best friend. "Eh?" I checked. Moving my head to the right, I saw Josh smile and then jump up in the air.

When he stopped bouncing, he dashed to me and took my hands. "This has to be the best day of my life!" Josh cheered.

Natalie moved out of the way, giving me and Josh some room.

"You're not mad?" I quizzed.

"Of course not." Josh calmly replied. He placed a kiss to my forehead; placing a hand on my stomach. "I'm thrilled to be a dad, I can't wait." Josh added on.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Natalie shouted. She was smiling, her hands together as she wandered over to Doctor Sampson. "Is that what this was all about?" Natalie asked him.

"Yes." Sampson simply answered.

Josh placed his forehead against mine, smiling as he slipped his arms around me in a hug. "You have nothing to fear." Josh assured me.

My arms went around his body, he needed to hear this. "But Stephanie will want to know, she offered me the job of being an official." I explained. I could lose my contract because of this, it was such a horrible feeling.

"I'll come with you for this." Josh promised. He gently placed a kiss to the side of my head, soothing me as he looked over to Natalie and Doctor Sampson. "Is that even possible?" He questioned.

Turning myself to face my friend and the doctor, I wondered if I could still go ahead with it. As long as I didn't get thrown over the ropes, it would be fine right? Let's be honest, officials kept an eye on all participants and made sure nothing illegal will be done.

Doctor Sampson breathed in. "This is a first, I would have to discuss the matter with the whole McMahon family." Sampson confessed.

"I'm done for, aren't I?" I guessed. My head looked over to my boyfriend, the father of this baby I'm conceiving. "My job is up in flames." I added on.

"You will still be here somehow, I give you my word." Josh vowed. He looked down at me, keeping his head close to mine. "The only way to find out your fate, is to go to Steph now." Josh advised.

Glancing up at the interviewer, I knew he was right. "OK." I whispered. I got off the chair, placing a hand on my stomach. "Better get this over and done with." I spoke. I started to leave the room, needing to be brave about this whole issue. A hand went on my back, and I looked up to find Josh walking with me. Over my shoulder, Doctor Sampson and Natalie were following as well.

"We're all coming." Natalie said.

This was scary, I felt like I was doing the walk of shame. But this is what I knew would happen if I ever got pregnant, and now my fears could be confirmed within a single meeting.

**The next chapter will be the meeting between Ellie and Stephanie McMahon, with the help of Doctor Sampson, Natalya and Josh Mathews.  
Why the hell not?  
So if you liked this, review it, favourite it and follow so you don't miss out on updates and stuff(:  
x**


	4. The Meeting

**Not the owner of the WWE, but I do wish half of the time - OK, all of the time.  
Chapter 4, the meeting. Find out what happens, will they still take Ellie on? And will Ellie accept the decision made?  
Read on, and find out!**

Arriving at the door of the main office, I felt sick with nerves. My eyes focused on the three people that had followed me down, I was glad that they came to support me. In a moment, the truth would be told. "Now?" I wondered.

Doctor Sampson stepped forward, knocking on the door. "Definitely, what else can I say?" Sampson replied. He stood back, making sure he wasn't in the way of my body.

The door opened, revealing a calm Stephanie McMahon. "We've been expecting you, Eleanor Callaway." She spoke.

That part freaked me out, I knew that Stephanie wanted to talk to me. So my question was, who else was lurking in the office? "Miss McMahon, this is urgent. You need to hear this." I started off.

"Then you all may come in." Stephanie insisted. She took a few steps back, allowing the four of us to enter her office.

When I stepped inside, I noticed how her eyes were on my stomach the whole time. I knew she was a mother herself, so she knew the signs of pregnancy. In the corner of my eyes, I spotted the C.O.O Triple H, Linda McMahon and Vince McMahon. Oh God this was embarrassing. My ears picked up the sound of the door clicking shut, there was no escape from this room.

"Eleanor, you obviously heard our job offer…" Triple H began.

Yes of course I heard, it seemed exciting. But one thing was holding me back; that was this pregnancy. "Yes, bu-" I started to reply.

"Eleanor Callaway is expecting a child." Doctor Sampson interrupted. He was standing next to me, looking confident.

My eyes shifted up to Doctor Sampson first, he had to go and say it when I was just about to mention it. There was no point in wasting my energy on him, he was just being honest. So my gaze went over to the owners of the WWE, noticing all of their expressions.

Linda McMahon gave out a smile, positioning a hand on her heart. "That is wonderful news, Ellie." Linda stated. OK one person was glad about that, but it was the opinion of others that counted right now.

"This is serious stuff!" Vince pointed out. He tapped his chin, pacing the room for a while. "If she's having a baby, then it is too dangerous for her to be in the ring with the superstars." Vince admitted.

"Not if Ellie monitors the divas." Triple H suggested.

I looked at Natalya and Josh. "What?" I mouthed. The last thing I wanted to do was ref my friend's match, some people would accuse me of being unfair. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the McMahon family. "Is that wise?" I queried. My hand went on my stomach, trying to cool my nerves down.

Stephanie came forward, staring directly at me. "It is my issue, that you will get badly injured in the ring with any match." Stephanie confessed. Giving out a little smile, her eyes twinkled with life. "I want you to be safe, but we can't let you go." Stephanie went on.

"Doctor Sampson, may we have a word?" Vince asked.

"Oh, sure." Sampson answered. He moved over towards Vince, Linda and Triple H.

I looked to the floor, unsure of what to think right now. "I don't think there is much that I can do, I feel like giving up." I admitted.

"Don't say that, Ellie!" Josh begged. I could feel his hands on my shoulders, my nerves slightly simmering down. "Remember what I told you long ago?" Josh quizzed.

Closing my eyes, I tried to picture that moment where he told me some words that were inspirational. Everything he did, and everything he said was worth remembering. So why couldn't I? Breathing out, I shook my head. "No." I whispered.

"Never give up on your dream, and keep on going so you satisfy yourself and not others." Josh reminded me. He placed a kiss on my neck, his arms encircling my waist. "And also, be who you want to be. Be who you are." Josh softly spoke.

"Wow." Natalya commented.

My eyes opened, twisting myself around to face my boyfriend. "You're right." I realised. Breathing in, my head started to ache with so many words and choices. Only I could figure out what I wanted to do, but my fate was still in the hands of the owners. "I should have known this was coming." I pointed out.

Josh continued to cuddle me, his fingers stroking through strands of my hair. "I'm here, Nattie is here, and plenty of other people will be here." Josh vowed.

"OK." Doctor Sampson spoke.

"Ellie, we will still offer you the job." Linda announced.

"But you can only do certain matches." Vince added on.

My head turned against Josh's chest, looking at the McMahon family. They still wanted me to have the job? But there would be limitations into what matches I ref. Was it going to be worth it? Well, it was something I had an interest in doing. I gave out a little smile, breathing out. "I'll do it." I found myself saying.

Stephanie came up to me, nodding her head just the once. "Then you are officially an official, Eleanor." Stephanie confirmed. I saw her go across the other side to join her family. "You start next week." She added on.

"Thank you." I responded. Now I could breathe a sigh of relief, I stepped back from the grip of my boyfriend and skipped out of the office.

"Wait for me!" Natalie called out.

I stopped dead in the middle, looking back to see Natalie running up to me. Not too far behind her was Josh. "Oops." I simply spoke.

The two running stopped in front of me, laughing whilst trying to catch their breath back. "Faster than us!" Both of them commented.

"Even when I'm pregnant?" I questioned. My eyebrow bridged up, unsure of whether to believe them both with that remark. Shaking my head, I giggled and tucked my hair behind my ears.

Josh stood up straight, moving so he was cuddling me again. "See, there was nothing to worry about." Josh told me. He moved back a bit, positioning one of his hands on my stomach. "Our child." He noted.

I looked down at the connection made, smiling. "Yeah." I replied. I placed my left hand on top of his hand, the warmth hitting my bones. "We still have over eight months to sort everything out." I confessed.

"It will be worth the wait." Josh confirmed.

"Oh honestly, you two will make me cry!" Natalie said.

I looked at Natalie, smiling. "Sorry, Nattie." I responded.

"No big deal, I'm happy for you guys!" Natalie commented. She came over to us, performing a group hug. "You will make great parents!" Natalie promised.

**Sweet right?  
So if you liked it, leave me a review, follow it and favourite it. Follow me if you wish, so you don't miss out on anything!  
The more reviews I gain, the more I am encouraged to type!(:  
x**


	5. Announcement

**WWE, not mine at all. Oh no, but I made up Eleanor 'Ellie' Callaway so yay? :D  
So this one is about announcing the pregnancy, on an episode of Monday Night RAW.  
Maybe you'll like this?**

It was about halfway through the night, and there was an important task that had to be done. To announce the pregnancy to the WWE Universe. Now I was terrified, as I kept on thinking that no one would like it. Josh was really excited about it, the smile had never faded away from his lips. How the hell was he so calm? I needed to learn a thing or two from him. "You sure about this?" I asked.

Josh took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it. His eyes went on me, shining with support. "More than anything." Josh replied. Facing the end of the corridor, he carried on leading the way. "You'll be fine Ellie." He promised.

Breathing out, I gave one nod of the head and continued following his footsteps. I had now put my full trust in him again, knowing that this was serious. In my head, I did have an idea of how to say I was pregnant. Whether it would go to plan or not, well I couldn't say.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Josh Mathews and Eleanor Callaway!" Justin addressed the crowd. Thousands of people were cheering, clapping and also whistling. There was no music, so they could make as much noise as they wanted to.

I walked with Josh down the ramp, feeling a little relieved since the fans were not booing. "Not as bad as I thought." I mouthed to Josh.

In return for my words, Josh squeezed my hand gently and smiled still. He was doing his best to comfort me, which was great. Both of us walked up the steel steps; walking half way up the ring apron. Josh stood on the lower rope, pulling up the middle rope so there was a gap.

Crouching down, I got through the gap and stood back up straight. It was not often I got into a ring like this; to see how many people watched the show was amazing. The WWE Universe was one of the best fan bases, what was there not to like about all of them? Looking over to one of the crew wandering around the ring, I headed in that direction and held my hand out. A microphone went into my hand; I took some steps back. It was now or never.

Josh came up next to me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. His arm slipped down to my waist, letting me know that he would be here through the whole announcement. Josh scanned the arena, noticing that almost everyone was stood up.

I gave out a short, nervous laugh as my eyes faced some of the fans. "You guys really are awesome!" I commented. My words got praised, causing me to feel a little more nervous. "Obviously I don't come out here much, but there is something each and every one of you should know." I confessed. Tucking some hair back behind my right ear, I briefly looked down to the mat of the ring. Wow, this was a little harder than I thought. Looking back up, I gave out a small smile. "I'm-" I began.

But before I could say what I wanted to, Ryback's music came on. I could not believe it, the guy who stated he wasn't a bully was on his way. My eyes went on to the ramp, glaring at the figure who walked down with a microphone in his large hands. Whatever Ryback wanted, it probably wasn't going to be a good thing. As he got into the ring, I saw Josh stand in front of me protectively.

The music stopped, with Ryback laughing. "Don't worry Mathews, I'm not going to hurt you or your girlfriend." Ryback assured him. He cleared his throat, taking a couple of steps closer to us. "I just wanted to be here for this announcement, I'm keen to know." Ryback explained.

Josh gently took the microphone out of my hands, staring at Ryback. "Considering the fact that you pushed me to the floor, and then threw Ellie over to me when I last interviewed you…" Josh started off. He shook his head, positioning his free hand on my hip. "Why should we trust you?" He quizzed.

"Hey, don't get defensive!" Ryback shouted. The wrestler was standing inches away from me and Josh, darkly staring at my boyfriend. "I know what I did to you both the last time we crossed paths, but it doesn't mean I'll do it again." Ryback pointed out.

Reaching for the microphone, I brought it towards me and matched up to Ryback's glare. "Would you do it even though I'm pregnant?" I questioned. My eyebrow arched up, pushing away the microphone.

I saw Ryback's eyes widen, slowly backing away from me and Josh. Finally, he was showing some care in the world. "Now that is huge news." Ryback stated. He smiled, which sent a shiver down my spine. "I should say congratulations to you both, I'm sure little Mathews will be a fantastic addition to your lives." Ryback added on.

Confused, I looked at my boyfriend who was just as stunned as I was. Ryback was actually congratulating us, something that neither of us had heard of him before. Was he up to something? I breathed out, pulling the microphone in Josh's hands towards me. "That's very kind of you, so thank you." I responded.

"See I'm not a bad guy, right?" Ryback spoke.

"No, but I did freak out a little when you came down." I admitted.

Josh moved the microphone away from me, looking at Ryback. "Really, what are you doing out here?" Josh queried.

"I wanted to hear your news." Ryback insisted. He transferred his gaze onto Josh, only looking at him. "What did you think I was going to do, Josh?" Ryback asked. He quickly looked at me, before going back to Josh. "Fight me, if you are so keen to accuse me of wanting something." Ryback said.

Josh shook his head. "No, I don't fight anymore." Josh pointed out. It's true, he gave it up. I remember watching him fight JBL and Orlando Jordan with Booker T, he got thrown around because he was small and light. "There is no way you can force me to fight." Josh declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stop it, hang on!" A male voice joined in. Oh great, now who was getting involved? All three of us looked towards the ramp, and there was the General Manager of RAW, Brad Maddox. "Ryback, you heard the man, he doesn't fight anymore!" Brad said.

Ryback hissed down the microphone, pointing to Brad. "Then make him!" Ryback spat. He was becoming more and more worked up, he was bound to snap at any point. "Give the order!" Ryback demanded.

Brad shook his head, it seemed like he was on the side of Josh and I. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. "You have no chance of catching me telling a commentator that he has to fight!" Brad snapped.

I smiled, looking up to Josh. "Don't fight him anyway." I mouthed to him. Going next to him, my arms went around his waist. "He's not worth the hassle." I added on.

Josh looked down at me, his arm around the back of my shoulders. "I know, I want to keep you safe." Josh responded. His free arm went around my waist, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"You are the GM, Brad!" Ryback yelled.

"I know that, but I'm putting my foot down on this occasion." Brad said.

Triple H's entrance song came on, my head gently landing against Josh's chest. This was not a gathering, neither of us were expecting this to happen. "Oh God." I quietly spoke. The music cut out after a while, my head turning so that I saw Triple H.

"What's going on now?" Triple H quizzed.

"Josh Mathews is refusing to fight me!" Ryback reported.

Triple H twitched up his eyebrow, focusing on Ryback. "Is that so?" Hunter asked. He now looked at Josh, eyes sparkling. "Josh, what is stopping you from having a match?" Triple H wondered.

Josh moved his arm from my waist, breathing in. "The fact that I gave up fighting, and that I would rather be with Ellie and do my job." Josh replied. His hand soothed my shoulder, keeping my nerves under control.

My eyes were on the C.O.O, keeping myself against my boyfriend. Josh was better at commentating and interviewing than fighting, even if he was one of the original people who did Tough Enough.

"I understand Mathews, but I will have to put a match in place tonight." Triple H said. He placed a hand on his hips, eyes on the ring. "I can't deny Ryback's request for a match, I'm sorry." Triple H admitted. He walked backwards, heading off the set. How could he do that? He just booked a match like that!

I lifted my head up to Josh, scared of what would happen to him. Josh had little chance of winning, he would get seriously hurt. Shaking my head, I didn't want to look at anyone else. "Don't." I mouthed. Was this what Ryback really wanted? He was nice to me, but not to Josh.

Josh looked down at me, looking guilty. He didn't want to, but now he had to get in the ring and fight. At least it would be later on tonight, allowing him so time to hatch a plan in his head. Breathing out, Josh needed to feel ready and be ready for the fight. And it would probably be a long battle.

**Poor Josh, he's been booked into a match.  
That can be the next chapter, his match against Ryback *Really I love Josh to pieces, but I wanted to do something a little different*.  
So if you liked this one, review, follow and favourite.  
Every reader who reads this is awesome to be honest :D  
x**


	6. The Match

**I only own the character Eleanor/Ellie Callaway, everyone else is part of the WWE.  
A very late chapter 6, and it's the match of Josh Mathews against Ryback.  
Hopefully you'll like it, even though I have posted it late.**

I stood round the back, my hands together. Honestly, I was so nervous about this next match. My boyfriend was going up against a bully, there was no chance of getting out of it. Damn it I could kill Triple H if it was possible! I could not talk him out of it, once a decision was made – that was it.

"You look stunned, Ellie." A female voice noted.

Placing a hand on my forehead, I shook my head. "With good reason, Nattie." I admit. Had she even heard the announcement? Natalie was normally observant with announcements, but this was really concerning. "I can't watch Josh get hurt." I added.

A hand touched my shoulder, causing my hand to move away from my forehead. Natalie had her eyes on me, scared. "Josh needs you at ring side, all you can do is cheer him on." Natalie told me.

Breathing out, I knew that she was right. I had to be there for Josh, he needed my support. Shifting my eyes to Natalie, I gave out a nod of the head. "It's just not going to be easy watching him get attacked, Ryback will cause a lot of damage." I voiced.

"I know it will be tough, sweetie. But have faith." Natalie said. After that, she walked off to leave me in my own thoughts.

_Faith. _What use was that? No, I needed to be positive. Building up some courage on the inside, I had my eyes set on the corridor ahead. "OK, here it comes." I mumbled. Taking some steps forward, I decided to go and meet up with Josh to tell him that I will stand by him no matter what.

"Ellie, where are you shooting off to?" A male voice questioned. That was Josh, he seemed to have spotted me walking away. His hand touched my arm, gently taking me back a step or two.

My eyes looked up to him, hands resting against his arms. "I was going to look for you." I responded. Tucking hair behind both of my ears, I breathed out as my eyes went looking at the floor. "Josh, no matter what happens I'll be there cheering you on." I told him.

Fingers touched at my chin, gently lifting my head up. "Thank you Ellie, that means a lot to me." Josh replied. He placed a single kiss to my lips, giving out a smile to me. I knew that smile pretty well, that very smile which makes my heart melt. "I really want you to accompany me down to my match." Josh requested.

I took his hand, a smile tugging out of my lips. "Joshua Mathews, you don't have to ask for me to come down with you." I answered. Laughing a little, I placed my free hand on my stomach. No bump was there yet, but there will be in a few weeks. I could not wait for this baby to come.

Josh started to take me down the corridor with him, keeping a gentle grip on my hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed the back of it. What a gentleman, not a doubt in my mind crept up about him being a bad father. The commentator moved our hands back down, almost walking in time.

There was no turning back now as the RAW main theme came on. The crowd were so supportive over this situation, they were chanting out Josh's name repeatedly. It was nice, but still I feared the worst for my boyfriend. Ryback was already in the ring, ready to teach Josh a lesson.

"And his opponent, from Sea Isle City, New Jersey. Being accompanied by Eleanor Callaway, weighing 143Ib. Josh Mathews!" Justin announced.

As me and Josh approached the ring, I let go of his hand and looked at him. "Good luck." I spoke. I kissed him and then walked to one side of the apron, I would be there during the match. I saw Josh walk up the steel steps, walk a quarter of the way on the apron and then get in the ring.

Charles Robinson was the official of the match, one of my very few friends. I was hoping he would teach me everything about being an official, but I wouldn't know until another day. The bell rang, and I started to feel sick on the inside. Charles kept his eye on the match, being aware that I was outside of the ring.

Ryback was much heavier than Josh, and was stronger. This battle wasn't going to end well, but there was no harm in hoping. The bully was picking my boyfriend up and throwing him like a toy, it was heart-breaking to watch. When Josh landed on the side where I was standing, I breathed out. "Come on, Josh!" I pleaded.

Ryback hunched over the ropes, laughing at me. "He's not even trying!" Ryback shouted. He moved himself away from the ropes, going off to start on Josh all over again.

Josh needed to get some momentum back, he needed to fight back. He got back on his feet, using the ropes for support. I don't know where it came from, but he started to throw out punches to the big guy. The commentator even did a drop kick.

I clapped my hands together. "Alright baby, keep going!" I cheered. I paced a little bit, watching my boyfriend fight back. He bounced off the ropes, executing a cross body. "Yes!" I yelled.

"One! Two! Th-!" Charles called out. But was stopped as he witnessed Ryback kick out, he stood up. "Two!" Charles confirmed. The match would continue, much to my dismay.

Now it was Ryback's turn to take control, throwing Josh around again. Every now and then, some punches would be delivered to the smaller fighter. The bigger fighter ripped off Josh's top, throwing the material outside of the ring. It started to get rough again, and Ryback seemed to be enjoying this.

My eyes couldn't break away from this scene, I wish I could help. But I wasn't sure if it was a no disqualification match or not, it left me debating in my head. I never took notice to Josh gaining back some control of the match, I started pacing again, my head aching from all of this thinking. A slam brought me back to reality, and to a complete stand still.

Ryback had taken down Josh again, pinning the small man. "One! Tw-!" Charles called out. Josh managed to kick out, which was lucky to be honest. Ryback was not happy, he wanted to end the match once and for all. Was it time for the shell shock? I think it was.

No longer being able to stand back, I jumped up on to the edge of the ring. "Ryback, leave him alone!" I shouted. My fingers went around the top rope, eyes on the male wrestler who now came up to me.

"Ellie, get down from there!" Charles advised. He came up to the side of the bully, observing the action that Ryback would perform. Maybe he wasn't liking the way this was going.

"What will you do about it?!" Ryback asked. He touched my shoulders, getting ready to push me off the edge of the ring. I did get scared at that point, I had a feeling it was going to happen.

"Ryback, no!" Charles demanded.

I shut my eyes, only to feel hands move away from my shoulders. My eyes opened, to see Josh jump up and use both knees. Ryback fell to the floor, his eyes shut. I got off the edge of the ring, leaving them to it.

"One! Two! Three!" Charles called out. That was it, the bell rang.

Oh my God… Josh won, I hope. Looking back at the ring, Charles held up Josh's arm in victory. "And your winner is Josh Mathews!" Justin announced. Smiling, I went back on to the edge of the ring and got in. Clapping my hands, I made sure I kept away from Ryback who was stirring back to life.

Josh came to me, lifting me off the ground in a hug. He laughed breathlessly, as he kissed the side of my head. "That was a close call." Josh admitted. Putting me back down to the ground, he looked at me. "But you could have been hurt." Josh pointed out. He placed his hand on my stomach, concern buried within his eyes.

"However, I never got hurt." I informed him. I looked at him, spotting several red marks over his body and face. "Time we got out of here." I suggested. But before we could even take a step, Triple H's music came on.

Josh had his eyes on the set, swallowing up his fear. But his attention came on to me. "If he's restarting the match, he can go to hell." Josh mouthed. Diverting his eyes back up to the set, he could see the C.O.O standing at the top of the ramp with a microphone.

"Congratulations Josh, I didn't think you would win the match." Triple H said. He even applauded, but something had to be wrong because he wouldn't be out here if it went well. "It has come to my attention that a certain girl distracted Ryback, and she is standing next to you." Triple H added on.

I shook my head, walking over to the edge of the ring for a microphone. When I got one, I turned back to the ramp. "I did that because I could no longer stand watching Josh get hurt for defending me." I commented. Resting my body against the ropes, I glared at Triple H. "Hunter, I caused no harm for the match." I summarised.

"I wasn't going to say that you did cause harm to the match, but I just wanted to say that you were right to do that Ellie." Triple H spoke. He tugged at his jacket, looking proud. "So let's put all of this behind us and carry on with the show." Triple H went on. He walked backwards, turning away from the ring to leave the set.

Me and Josh exchanged looks, unsure of what that was all about. It seemed genuine that Josh got praised for his effort, which was a good sign. But before we left the ring, I spotted Josh out on the mat. That could only mean one thing – Ryback. I faced the bully, my back against the ropes.

Ryback was dangerously close to me, and I could feel a kick in my stomach. It was not the baby inside of me, it was too early for that. "You cost me the match!" Ryback screamed. He picked me up over his shoulder.

"No!" I pleaded. I wriggled, freeing myself from his grip. Landing on my two feet, I ended up leaning against another set of ropes. This was a cruel moment, I could not believe this. Moving away from the ropes, I felt a shoulder barge into my stomach. And the next thing I knew, I was flat on the mat with a throbbing pain.

"And that is what I do to bullies." Ryback stated.

My eyes were shut, hand over my stomach. Hissing out in pain, I could hear a couple of male voices come over. This was horrible, I got speared for helping my boyfriend. "I can't lose my baby." I managed to pant.

"Better get Eleanor checked out fast." A man reported. That had to be Doctor Sampson, the one who confirmed my pregnancy in the first place. He placed his hands either side of my head, keeping my head still. "Hang in there." Sampson instructed.

I had to soldier through the pain, but it was hard to manage that. For the rest of the time, I went with my senses. They kept on moving me, eventually settling my body down. I did not want to lose this baby, which would be a nightmare. Wind kept on going through me, they were running for it. Now, it was a race to find out if I still carried the baby.

**And it's a cliff-hanger! Late and a cliff-hanger, I'm being mean. Oops.  
So Josh won the match (Yahooo!) - and Ryback ain't happy. Obviously.  
Review, favourite, follow - It's that easy :D  
Just to note, I have eczema around the eye so it put me off a little bit. Awkward.  
x**


End file.
